


The End

by zzombae



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Choking, Dark, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: Вся органическая жизнь на земле постепенно умирает. В мире, заполненном ходячими мертвецами, былые союзники становятся врагами, а старые враги становятся союзниками.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> as always - for my beloved wife

ЛЕСТЕР

Почва была промерзлой и сухой. Лестер лежал, прислонившись щекой к земле, и ждал, пока стадо смердящих за километр зомби пройдет мимо.  
Засранные леса, засранные улицы, заброшенные дома с населяющими их мертвецами, разграбленные магазины и выломанные двери, очереди из пустых автомобилей, так и брошенных посреди дороги, не присущая городам тревожная тишина - ко всему этому не так сложно адаптироваться. Хуже всего был запах. Постоянный запах трупнины. Ни один из многочисленных фильмов про зомби не готовил к тому, что сложнее всего будет не выживать среди слаборазвитых кусков ходячей человечины, а привыкнуть к запаху.

Лестер никогда не считал себя тем, кто играет “за обе команды”. Он всегда был только на одной стороне. На стороне Лестера. Эта сторона могла меняться вслед за меняющейся вокруг него обстановкой, но убеждения оставались неизменны. Ради своей выгоды тот, кого некогда прозвали Буллзаем, готов был в любой момент засунуть короткоствол в жопу, и если теперешняя обстановка требовала от него засунуть в жопу что-то иное - даже если это что-то является внушительного размера членом - что ж, он был не из брезгливых.  
До того, как все произошло, он уже и подзабыл о вымораживающей его узкоглазой суке, каким всегда был для него сын великого Росомахи. Находясь вдали от него и не испытывая воздействия его мутантских суперсил, он стал относиться ко всему произошедшему между ними с философским похуизмом.  
Следующий раз после того, как инициатива Мстителей распалась, они встретились уже после Инцидента. В то время за мутантами, в особенности такими, как Дакен, уже шла нешуточная охота. Радикалы кричали о том, что это земля очищается от недоразвитых, и грядет время мутантов. Другие, по слухам, организовали где-то закрытую коммуну, желая отгородиться не столько от зомби, сколько от остального озлобленного и отчаявшегося человечества.  
Дакен, не примкнувший ни к Икс-менам, ни к радикалам, не желал остаться один, и Лестер принял его предложение партнерства не раздумывая, понимая, что это его счастливый билет.

Жрать на тот момент уже давно было нечего. Лестер перебивался редкими случайными находками и, если повезет, налетами на более успешных бедолаг. К тому времени, когда все магазины были давно вынесены, люди ели все подряд, включая других людей.  
Почва была промерзлой и сухой. Ни дождя, ни сменяющих друг друга времен года. Планета постепенно умирала. Но некоторые были бессмертны.  
Когда Дакен впервые озвучил свое предложение, Лестер задумался. Задумался он ненадолго. Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как он будет с этим жить, он предпочитал думать о том, как выжить.

Первый раз Лестер срезал кусок мяса с бедра Дакена. Тот сидел, перетянув ногу ремнем и стиснув зубы. Вышло грязно и не слишком быстро, чтобы не прочувствовать все основательно. Кровь никак не останавливалась. Лестер не понимал, зачем бессмертному мутанту позволять делать такое с собой, руководят им какие-то несуразные чувства, или же ему настолько страшно остаться одному.

Впоследствии они выработали своего рода систему. Хиллинг фактор работал безотказно, и проще было заново терпеть боль и останавливать кровотечения как можно реже - Лестер отрезал от него ровно столько, сколько успевал съесть до того, как мясо начинало портиться. В наиболее холодное время он отрезал сыну Росомахи всю ногу целиком. Холодных дней становилось все больше. После того, как все было окончено, он позволял Дакену отсосать у себя, а иногда сам брал у него в рот.  
Сам Дакен, как оказалось, может есть зараженных. Хиллинг фактор убивал вирус до того, как он успевал подступиться к организму. Он кривился, пережевывая очередной кусок падали. Привыкнуть к этой мерзости так и не получилось, зато получилось смириться. Он словно служил своему товарищу ходячим фильтром по переработке зараженного мяса в здоровое.

Когда включалась регенерация, и все его части тела оказывались на месте, они занимались сексом. Больше всего это походило на хоть какое-то занятие, чтобы согреться и убить время. Лестеру уже давно стало поебать на старые принципы, не позволявшие дать узкоглазому ощутить над ним торжество. Лестеру на многое из своего прошлого теперь было поебать. Все это осталось в том мире, которого больше не существовало.

Иногда Дакен, лежа под ним с его членом в заднице, просил его придушить. И Лестер душил до тех пор, пока тот не терял сознание, а затем до тех пор, пока не терял пульс. Лестер кончал в его мертвое тело и дожидался, пока Дакен придет в себя. Когда он приходил в себя, он чувствовал себя обновленным.

Дакен больше не ходил со своей пижонской прической, теперь отросшие волосы чаще были собраны в хвост, делая его похожим на обычного реднека с придорожной заправки. С тех пор, как он перестал ежедневно брить грудь, Лестер с удивлением отметил, что он похож на своего отца куда больше, чем могло казаться до этого. Впрочем, через секунду это вылетело у него из головы.  
Про Росомаху никому и ничего не было известно.  
Иногда на Дакена находило, и он становился одержим идеей узнать про отца. Сын был абсолютно уверен, что неубиваемый папаша скрывается где-то, положив болт на мир и наслаждаясь одиночеством.

Наконец, последний мертвец скрылся за лысыми деревьями, и Лестер поднялся на ноги. Его сегодняшняя вылазка оказалась напрасной - все, что ему удалось найти, это кучу дерьма и пепелище от костра. Оставившие это люди уходили без спешки, ни следов борьбы, ни оставленных в суматохе пожиток. Лестер нахмурился и отогнал тревожные мысли. Пришло время возвращаться.

ДАКЕН

Снаружи уже начинает темнеть. Все окна тщательно заколочены, но Дакену не нужно смотреть в окно, чтобы определить это. Да и трата усилий на что-либо, кроме вещей первой необходимости, была бы сейчас расточительной роскошью. Всего пару дней назад они снова срезали с его костей кусок отросшего мяса, и теперь он еще какое-то время будет восстанавливать силы прежде, чем они снова двинутся в путь.  
Их нынешнее пристанище мало чем отличалось ото всех предыдущих - когда-то жилой дом, возможно, принадлежащий семье, которой никогда не было ни у одного из них, а сейчас больше похожий на укрепление.

Большую часть вещей, составляющих их весьма скромное хозяйство, они находили уже на месте, обустраивая - и довольствуясь - тем, что оставили в новом пристанище былые жильцы. Самое необходимое всегда было собрано в одном месте, чтобы в случае чего сорваться с места немедленно: оружие, иссякающий запас патронов, спальники, ножи, зажигалки...  
Слишком долго на одном месте они не засиживались - необходимость поисков новых источников питьевой воды и угроза преследования постоянно гнала их с места на место.  
Питьевая вода стала еще одной главной ценностью и проблемой нового мира - наиболее удобные места у пресных источников становились и наиболее опасными. Понимая, что как бы они ни превосходили силой и способностями обычных людей, вдвоем им не одолеть всех - лишних встреч они избегали. Раскрой Дакен тайну своей личности и попадись не тем людям - им обоим пришел бы пиздец.

Иногда они пытались убить время, строя теории, от чего вероятнее погибнет последний человек: окончательное замерзание планеты или победа армии мертвецов над живыми, смерть от голода и отсутствия питьевой воды или самоубийство. После этих разговоров Лестер спрашивал себя, зачем они вообще это делают - зачем пытаться выживать, если все равно умрешь. Но он не знал ответа и продолжал делать то, что делал всегда - он выживал.  
Дакен старался держаться невозмутимо, но мысль о том, что, говоря о последнем человеке, они говорят о нем, преследовала его даже в ночных кошмарах. Самое страшное, что он мог представить - это проснуться и обнаружить Лестера мертвым, выйти из их убежища и обнаружить, что мир остановился. В этих кошмарах он всегда слышал смех Ромула.

Дакен понимал, что так, как сейчас, долго продолжаться не может.  
Лестер становился старше у него на глазах. Он уже выглядел на добрых 20 лет старше Дакена, появились залысины на висках, а дальнозоркость продолжала прогрессировать, хотя тот и не желал этого признавать. Он все еще отлично попадал в цель на расстоянии и по физическим параметрам во всем превосходил среднестатического мужчину своего возраста, но Дакен каждый день напоминал себе, что Лестер все еще человек, и, как любой человек, он умрет.  
Может, в этой ироничной издевке природы у них с отцом будет вечность на двоих, чтобы наконец расставить над “и” все нерасставленные точки, горько шутил над собой он.  
Про Лору ему тоже ничего не было известно и, откровенно говоря, было поебать.  
Он знал, что Лестер боялся сойти с ума, но сам для себя давно принял мысль, что свихнется когда-нибудь от одиночества.

Дакен медленно обошел комнату по периметру, держась рукой за поверхность стены. Поблекший золотой на темно-синем узор под его пальцами напоминал интерьер гостиных из классических фильмов ужасов про дом с призраками.  
Он замер и прислушался.  
Лестер ушел на рассвете и уже должен был вернуться. Но звуки, едва уловимо доносящиеся до него снаружи, не были похожи на Лестера. Бродячий пес, заплутавший бродяга или отбившийся от стаи зомби? Но всех собак давно сожрали, а для мертвеца шорохи были слишком тихие и осторожные.  
Дакен схватил с матраса обрез и как можно тише подошел к окну, вглядываясь в вечерние сумерки сквозь щели между досками. Ветер раскачивал покосившуюся калитку, и ее скрип мешал сосредоточиться. Он простоял так, не шелохнувшись, черт знает сколько, но так и не уловил больше ничего, кроме скрипа калитки. Внешний мир выглядел все так же мертво.

Дакен, двигаясь бесшумно, подкрался к двери и тихо повернул замок. Озираясь по сторонам, он подошел к проклятой калитке и зафиксировал ее на петлях. Лишний шум может привлечь случайного покойника. Он пытался вглядеться вдаль, надеясь увидеть возвращающегося домой Лестера, но горизонт по прежнему оставался пуст.  
В следующую секунду он ощутил оглушающую боль в затылке. Это было последним, что он понял, перед тем как отключиться.

ЛЕСТЕР

Лестера била мелкая дрожь. Он так давно не мог как следует согреться,  
что уже был не в состоянии отличить, от реального холода это, или от поднимающегося жара. Ублюдки, чей след привел его сюда, забрали у него все. Когда он вернулся в их укрытие, он не обнаружил не только Акихиро - все их оружие, матрасы, спальники, и даже теплые вещи исчезли. Из еды брать у них было нечего. В детстве мамаша Лестера - до того, как он убил ее - любила частенько поговаривать, что если ты злой - значит голодный. Лестер был постоянно голоден и постоянно зол.  
Последнее время память то и дело подбрасывала ему ненужные и давно забытые воспоминания из прошлого, словно перед глазами заново проносилась жизнь перед приближением скорого конца.  
Чтобы выйти на след похитителей, у него уходит несколько месяцев.  
За эти два месяца Лестер вконец отощал, а еще с удивлением для себя понял, что годы, проведенные в компании Дакена не прошли для него бесследно - теперь он ощущал на его месте пустоту, словно лишился чего-то важного.  
Люди, которые были ему нужны, называли себя “Чистые”. Лестер уже слышал о них, и они с Дакеном делали все возможное, чтобы не попасться как раз таким людям, как эти. Это была околорелигиозная анти-мутантская группировка, винившая сверхлюдей во всем, что случилось с их планетой. Попавшие к ним мутанты не выживали, но и не умирали быстро. Эти люди верили, что с каждой смертью убитого ими человека со способностями они обретают силу и благословение. У них были последователи, у них было оружие, и теперь у них был Дакен.  
У Лестера, в свою очередь, было ружье, которое у них не спиздили только потому, что он брал его с собой на вылазку и полупустая обойма. Он мог только убеждать себя, что справлялся зубочистками и в менее требующих импровизации ситуациях.  
Он наблюдал за их лагерем уже неделю, и сегодня намеревался сделать одну и самых безумных вещей в своей и без того довольно безумной жизни - он намеревался добровольно спасти сына Росомахи.

ДАКЕН

Трейлер вонял мочей и разложением. Дакен лежал, истекая кровью, не имея возможности пошевелить ни единой конечностью. Это было смешно, потому что ни одной конечности у него не осталось. В какой-то момент, когда боль и отчаяние достигают своего пика, все чувства попросту перестают существовать, и остается только смеяться над собой - над тем, какие амбиции были некогда у того, кто вынужден лежать сейчас в луже собственной крови и испражнений. Трейлер был первым и единственным, что он видел, придя в себя после нападения.

Прежде, чем отрезать ему руки, Дакену вырвали все когти, а затем, его же когтями, вспороли живот и оставили лежать. Когда они пришли в следующий раз, он не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, но живот еще не затянулся. Когда они снова ушли, все его тело горело от побоев и у него не доставало ноги.  
Они возвращались снова и снова, каждый раз забирая с собой кусок мяса с его тела и снова и снова ломая кости.  
Один раз он попытался использовать феромоны, но это привело лишь к тому, что ему выбили зубы и засунули в рот грязный вонючий хуй. Больше с феромонами он не пытался.  
К нему не обращались иначе, как “мутантская мразь”. Есть не давали вообще, и хиллинг фактор был просто не в состоянии генерировать новые клетки, не имея для этого клеточного материала. Время от времени из своего трейлера он слышал крики сумасшедшего - из криков Дакен понял, что его держали в сарае и заживо скармливали мертвецам. Он не знал, сколько времени пленник, в котором он признал Уэйда, пробыл здесь, и не был уверен, что хочет.

Дакен перестал считать дни. Он ни на что не надеялся и ничего не ждал. Это было нечто иное, чем отчаяние или смирение - скорее, все человеческое атрофировалось в нем, и он ощущал себя ни больше ни меньше чем тем, кем являлся сейчас - куском мяса.

Когда он услышал снаружи крики, среди которых он распознал и голос Уэйда, выкрикивающего имя Лестер, он решил, что начал галлюцинировать.  
Когда дверь трейлера с треском раскрылась, он убедил себя в этом окончательно.  
Дакен, впервые за последние несколько лет, улыбнулся, глядя на окровавленную пошатывающуюся фигуру в дверях.  
Не спрашивай, зачем я за тобой вернулся, - дела Лестера, даже в его галлюцинации, были плохи - он едва держался на ногах, закрывая ладонью рваную рану. - Наверное, я все-таки ебанулся первым.


End file.
